This invention relates to spectacles and more particularly to spectacles which enable forward facing users to view objects behind the users.
In the co-pending application of Berke et al, Ser. No. 07/243,871, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,956 it was noted that rear vision spectacles would entertain as well as improve the safety of motorists, motorcyclists, bicyclists, joggers, industrial workers, servicemen, policemen and pedestrians. It was also noted that although rear vision spectacles would serve these ends, prior concepts have failed because of their unusual, unsightly appearances and/or functional deficiencies.
In the referenced application a construction is disclosed having a pair of unitary folded rear vision members, with reflective rear viewing surfaces attached to an eyepiece. The rear vision members are rotatable about axes which are in intermediate relationship to the ends of the eyepiece. At their operative positions, the rear vision members are rotated away from the eyepiece to positions forward of the eyepiece whereat their rear viewing surfaces are visible to the user. At their stored positions, the rear vision members are rotated towards the eyepiece whereat the spectacles have the appearance of a conventional type of spectacles.
Although the Berke spectacles are an improvement over the prior art, they have several limitations which the present invention overcomes. One limitation is that the maximum distance ahead of the eyepiece at which rear viewing surfaces can be provided is restricted. It is desirable to position the rear viewing surfaces well forward of the eyepiece to reduce eye rotation while viewing rearward. Reduced eye rotation lessens user fatigue and the distraction of rear viewing with a user's forward vision. It would also increase the user's rear field of vision.
A second limitation of the Berke spectacles is that the angular and lateral positions of the rear viewing surfaces cannot be independently adjusted. A third limitation is that the rear vision members cannot be adapted to existing spectacles without changes to their eyepieces.
With the foregoing in mind, the benefits of the present invention will be appreciated.